Conventionally, regarding passenger work vehicles, there have been known work vehicles in which side view mirrors are provided in a cabin that covers a drive operating unit. In the work vehicle, the side view mirrors are mounted on a frame of the cabin via mounting plates. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the above-mentioned work vehicle.
Regarding the work vehicle in Patent Literature 1, the side view mirrors are mounted on the frame of the cabin via the mounting plates. Furthermore, the proximity of the mounting plates of the frame of the cabin is reinforced by a braced handle member so as to prevent the side view mirrors from vibrating due to the vibration of an engine or vibration during travelling. However, in the work vehicle, the mounting plates themselves are not reinforced, so that there is a possibility that when the side view mirrors are arranged at positions separated from the cabin, the vibration of the side view mirrors is increased due to the mounting plates.